Flavor of the Week
by The Real Hagrid 13
Summary: Song Fic. Hermione is going out with Ron. Draco doesn't know the reason why he feels he should beat Ron to a pulp because of the way he's treating Hermione. T for mild Drug mention and some swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own American Hi-Fi, so there for I do not own the song 'Flavor of the Week'.**

**Flavor of the Week**

_She paints her nails and she don't know  
he's got her best friend on the phone_

Hermione and Ron had been going out for two months now. He was all Hermione could think about. She had waited so long for that moment, for him to ask her out.

Everyone knew that Ron only really liked her for that first few days, except Hermione.

_  
she'll wash her hair  
his dirty clothes are all he gives to her_

Everything Ron asked her to do, she would do. It was horrible for anyone to watch. Whenever anyone would try to say something to Her about it, she would laugh at them and say they should stop pulling stupid jokes.

_  
and he's got posters on the wall  
of all the girls he wished she was  
_

Ron had no problem with telling everybody about Hermione's flaws. He even started to point out to Hermione all the things that other girls had that she didn't.

_and he means everything to her  
_

Everyone wanted to stop him. Nobody did anything. That everybody included the Slytherin King, Draco Malfoy. He of course didn't care until he saw Ron hit Hermione when she caught him with Cho Chang.

_  
her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo_

Ron had of course picked up the muggle art of drug taking. He did it all now… weed, cocaine, heroine, crystal meth…it was surprising that he hadn't over dosed and killed himself yet.

_  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the weak  
_

Draco was tired of it. It surprised him, after hating her so much over the years at Hogwarts he couldn't understand why he didn't want her to be in this kind of pain anymore. All he knew is it wasn't right and he wanted to beat Ron's ass up and throw him off the Astronomy tower.

_  
it's Friday night and she's all alone  
he's a million a miles away_

_she's dressed to kill_

Hermione had gotten used to Ron leaving all the time saying he needed quality time to talk to himself and get to know his inner self better…what a load of bullshit. She knew that he went off to go shoot up and fuck some other girls brains out. She just couldn't bring herself to end it. She felt like some small, scared little girl. She knew that she should just go up to him and punch him in the face and then never speak to him again…but she couldn't.

the TV's on  
he's connected to the sound

Everything she did, he watched. He felt that it was ok for him to cheat and lie and sin, but the minute she did any of that stuff…she was a dead witch walking._  
_

_and he's got pictures on the wall  
of all the girls he's loved before  
and she knows all his favorite songs_

Hermione was the first one to know about all his lovers. She still cared about him anyways. Draco couldn't stand it. The Hermione he knew wouldn't do this. She fight him like she was some kung fu master…probably read about the moves in a book and mastered them all…but no. If anything, her grades were dropping.

her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her

She had changed. Almost everything about her was different. Everyone noticed the sudden change in her appearance except the one person she wanted it to.

_  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
I wish that I could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the weak  
_

Draco swore that he was going crazy. He had practically made it his top priority to make her happy. He couldn't stand this; it was the worst kind of torture he could be put through. He was going to get Weasley for this if it was the last thing he did.

_  
yeah!_

Harry had noticed of course the gradual change in Malfoy. He had been walking down to the library one night because he was looking for Hermione, he found her. Ron had been with Cho Chang and Hermione walked in on them. Ron hit her. Harry could tell that Ron was doped up. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde. He looked over into one of the corners and saw Malfoy over there. He looked about ready to feed Ron to the giant squid. Ever since that night Harry had seen the change in Malfoy. He was being not only civil to everybody but his grades were slipping. He was the second most anal person he had ever met when it came to grades. Whenever he saw Ron with Hermione, he would get red with anger and stalk off to hit something.

her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her

Hermione had changed a lot too. Ron never noticed. She became quieter but she began to care more about what she looked like. She would straighten out her hair every morning so that it was in loose curls and she had shortened up her skirt a bit. Her blouses were tighter and se started wearing a light amount of make-up. Every guy (and most of the girls) had noticed the change. She kept trying to empress Ron but he never noticed any of it.

_  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned  
he's too stoned, he's too stoned  
_

_her boyfriend, he don't know  
anything about her  
he's too stoned, Nintendo  
_

Nobody ever questioned why Draco was walking around with bruised and bloody knuckles. They never paid much attention to him anymore. He had taken to shoving himself into they very back corner of the library trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with him. He questioned everything…why was this happening? Why is Weasley such an ass? Why can't Hermione listen to everyone and get the fuck away from him? Why the fuck did he care so much? Why has Potter taken a sudden interest in me? WHY THE HELL ISN'T HE DOING ANYTHING FOR HERMIONE?

_i wish that i could make her see  
she's just the flavor of the weak  
_

Draco ran his fingers through his hair. He has been doing this a lot more lately. He threw off his robe and loosened his tie. His hair was messed up and he knew it. He didn't care anymore. He saw a few third year hufflepuffs point and laugh at him. He stood up and walked over to them, bloody knuckles and all. They were scared shitless, he was at least a foot taller then them. He asked them what the fuck was so funny. They said nothing. He told them that he didn't care what they said because no matter what it was, they could take it and shove it up there ass. Then he told them to go fuck themselves. He turned around and strode back to his seat. There was Potter sitting at his table.

_  
yeah she's the flavor of the weak  
_

I asked Potter what the hell he wanted and told him he should be in class. He said that shouldn't the head boy be in class too, something about setting examples or something. Then he said the reason he was here was that Snape sent him but hat didn't matter because he really wanted to talk to me anyways. I asked him what he wanted to talk about. He said one word and one word only. It took my breath away and made me fall into my chair. We both knew at that moment what it meant.

_she makes me weak_

"Hermione"

"Shut up Potter…"

**

* * *

****A/N: I hope you like it. I wrote it in my mad writers block that I seem to have created against my other stories and well this song is stuck in my head…and I just realized tonight that it is a pretty good song. Anyways I was thinking maybe of writing a sort of sequel to this that isn't a song fic…you know to tell you what happens next. Well review and tell me what you think and if I should write the sequel thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own THE RED JUMPSUIT APPARATUS, so there for I do not own the song 'Face Down

* * *

**Flavor of the Week **

**Chapter Two: Face Down**

_**Hey girl, you know you drive me crazy  
one look puts the rhythm in my hand.  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down.**__  
_

"_SO_ what are we going to do about Ron?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…kill him?" Draco suggested cheerfully.

"umm…_**No**_." Harry said with no thought at all.

"Damn."

"We have to do something…something public…you know?"

_**Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
**_

Six weeks later Harry and Draco were still stumped on what they should do about Ron. They were getting anxious because not that they had cared that people had started to notice they were being civil and spending large quantities of time together…but Ron had noticed as well and was taking it out on Hermione.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

Hermione was walking down the staircase into the entrance hall and as soon as she had taken her foot off the final step, she was grabbed around the waist and spun around. She screamed in surprise. She realized that it was Ron who had snatched her. He lifted his hand and swung. His fist connected with her face with a resounding crunch. She held her nose tenderly as she fell to her knees in pain. He stared at her for a second as she sat there crying and holding her nose.

"Get up." He said. She looked at him. She knew the feral look in his eyes. She shook her head.

"No…please Ron…"

"**Get. **_**Up**_**.**" He said again, this time he grabbed her arms and lifted her up himself. She screamed again but he smacked her across the face again cutting her scream short. She tried to get out of his grip but he was pulling her towards a broom closet. She screamed at him to stop but he opened the door and threw her in.

_**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.  
**_

A speeding force came out of nowhere which caused Ron to fly across the room. Hermione stopped screaming from pure shock. Harry came into view and helped her up and out of the closet carefully. She looked over at the great hall and noticed the entire school was staring at something. That something was Draco Malfoy pounding on Ron Weasley…the muggle way…

_**I see the way you go and say you're right again,  
say you're right again  
heed my lecture **_

Ron was able to get a shot in that knocked Draco off him. Ron stood up but he was instantly knocked down again when Draco grabbed a hold of his feet. Ron kicked Draco in the face but Draco retaliated by socking Ron in a very unpleasant place…probably hard enough that Ron would _**not**_ be the epicenter of Molly's expectation of grandchildren. __

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

The teachers seemed to have avoided the room like the plague for as long as they possibly could because they were just now walking in as a battered and bruised Draco was getting up off of the bloody pulp formally known as Ron Weasley.

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.  
**_

"Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?!" McGonagall yelled.

"Weasley attacked Granger. That is no way to treat someone."

No body seemed even remotely surprised by this statement except Hermione. Draco nodded to Harry, Harry nodded back. Harry had a protective arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please take Miss Granger to the hospital wing. Mr. Weasley…MR. WEASLEY!" Ron noticed McGonagall yelling at him. "Follow me to my office, NOW!"

Harry helped Hermione to the hospital wing as Draco trailed along beside them. Hermione was watching Draco's every move.

As soon as they were out of the sight of the student body, Draco suddenly keeled over in pain. Harry stopped.

"I'm surprised you held it in that long mate." Harry said. "Are you fine on your own Hermione?" She just nodded. Harry bent over and helped Draco back to his feet.

"Bleeding hell! I didn't think that Weasley could pack quite a punch."

"Well apparently he can because you look like you were just salvaged from a meat grinder."

"Thanks Potter…That mental image made the pain so much more bearable."

"Well fine! You look like you were just attacked by an army of puppies and bunny rabbits wearing fuzzy slippers in a field of daisies and pillows. That better?"

"Smart arse…" Draco said.

"What did you expect?"

"Not much better."

Hermione watched as they continued to bicker back and forth. She felt completely out of loop and could help wondering how and when this had all happened.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
he's coming round again. **_

They made it to the hospital wing just before Draco completely passed out. Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione and then at Draco and the back to Hermione. She studying Hermione's nose carefully and motioned for Harry to place Draco on one of the beds.

"He didn't attack you did he dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked Hermione.

"Malfoy? No. Not him."

"Who then?"

"Ron Weasley." Harry sneered. Madame Pomfrey just nodded and gave Hermione a few potions.

"Drink these dear and it will be all better in the morning." Hermione curled up under the blankets of the cot and dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

_**One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
he's coming round again.**_

Hermione woke up in the midst of shouting. Someone moved over and sat in the chair next to her bed, it was Draco. He smiled at her and put a finger to his lips. It was dark outside but it wasn't late. She saw that there were curtains drawn around her and Draco. Hermione looked away from him to try and figure out who was shouting. It was Harry…and Ron.

"I _can't_ believe you Harry! You are supposed to be my best mate!"

"I still am, that hasn't changed." Harry said calmly.

"Best mates don't steal their girlfriends away from them!" Ron shouted.

"Best mates shouldn't _**have**_ too!" Harry hissed.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It MEANS that you are just some arse who doesn't know how to treat people right! It MEANS that even DRACO MALFOY thinks you were in the wrong in the way you were treating Hermione. It MEANS that you need help." Hermione looked at Draco again. He had his eyes closed and she could tell he was still in some pain. She felt safe with him there even though Ron was ten feet away.

"Mr. Weasley!" Professor McGonagall burst into the room. "You aren't allowed in here! Please Professor Snape, would you kindly escort Mr. Weasley to his dorm."

"Gladly."

"You can put your wand away Malfoy." Harry said from behind the curtain.

"Yeah, yeah Potter." Hermione looked surprised at the fact that she hadn't noticed his wand. Draco stood up and pulled back the curtains.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing out of bed?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm fine. All better." McGonagall rose an eyebrow in his direction and then swiftly poked him in the ribs. He bent over in agony.

"Still broken. Now get in bed."

"Not fair." He said as he flopped down on the bed but then he winced again when he bumped another sore spot. Harry just stood next to Hermione with a grin on his face.

_**Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? **_

Hermione was a bit confused by all the happenings over the last few weeks but things were all starting to seep in. She had spent a week in the hospital being constantly watched over by someone. During the daytime it was always Harry or Neville or Luna or even Lavender or Pavarti. But at night it was always Draco. Of course for the first week Hermione always pretended to be asleep and watched Draco as he pretended not to realize she was awake. Finally one night Draco looked up from his book and told her,

"Granger if you don't stop inspecting me and get some sleep then I will be forced to stun you." Hermione just huffed in annoyance turned over and closed her eyes. She instantly realized just how tired she was and instantly fell asleep.

_**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.  
**_

Months later all the hype had died down but everyone knew nothing would really be the same. Hermione still wasn't really talking but her grades had gone back up. Ron had been expelled because of excessive violence. Ginny had taken everything in stride, publicly shunning her brother for her friend. Harry had stuck close to Hermione along with Neville and Luna. Perhaps the biggest change was Draco. He never ate meals in the great hall, he spent a lot of time helping Hagrid with his duties as Game Keeper, and he held almost daily, public, friendly conversations with Harry Potter and Co.

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
I finally had enough.**_

Hermione found herself liking that change in Draco. She was finding it easier and easier to joke and laugh with him and the others. It just seemed natural.

_**Face down in the dirt, she said,  
this doesn't hurt, she said,  
**_

It was the end of the school year and Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville all found themselves waiting for the speeches to be finished, the diplomas to be handed out, and the food to be eaten. This was their last night as students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hermione glanced behind her and smiled at her parents. They were blissfully unaware of the goings-on of this year and she was relieved at that. Draco glanced at her from down the row. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and they both turned their attention back to McGonagall.

Hermione felt that this wasn't the end of her pain but she knew that it was the beginning of a new life.

_**I finally had enough.**_

* * *

A/N: Just letting you know I'm still out here. :


End file.
